


Prized Possession

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothels, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Power Imbalance, Pre-Season/Series 01, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Shiro's nights are always long ones.For Kinktober Day 19 - "Prostitution"





	Prized Possession

**Author's Note:**

> It's late because...just because. This one definitely made me want to write more, though.

The crowd of bidders looked voracious tonight. They usually were - the brothels of the Hub were nearly as famous as its arena, and this particular establishment was one of the most popular. Joined by a few of his fellow courtesans, Shiro stood on the balcony overlooking the auction room below, ignoring the guards’ glares as the crowd grew more riled at the sight of them.

It wasn’t long before the auctioneer - an elderly, six-armed Kassordian - emerged from the back and hauled himself up onto the stage at the front of the room. The night had officially begun. The bidding started off quickly, with the lower-class slaves usually affordable to even the lowliest of officers. When the auctioneer got a bid he was satisfied with, the lucky buyer was led off into the brothel to meet with the slave they had chosen. This brothel had six classes of entertainers, and Shiro watched as three of them were efficiently sold off and parceled out.

And then it was his turn.

“Next on the roster, our very own former Champion of the Arena!” the auctioneer said, and the room stilled a little, holding its breath. “Bidding starts - now!”

From most courtesans’ perspectives, Shiro was lucky that it hadn’t taken him long to establish a clientele. His brief stint in the Arena, before the Druid’s planned experiment for him had failed, had made him moderately well-known among the soldiers. The Galra didn’t care about things like missing limbs or scars; if anything, they seemed to enjoy the twisted parts of his body, all its damage and pain.

Numbly, Shiro watched as more soldiers surged to the front, offering up their bids. 85,000 GAC. 95,000 GAC, which some ambitious bidder quickly upped to 120,000. The number climbed, and kept climbing.

It should have been impossible to identify anyone in the mass of people below. Should have - and yet all it took was a glimpse of his silhouette for Shiro to know the commander who stepped through the doorway, ignored among all the clamor. Yet he didn’t need to muscle his way through the crowd; people parted for him, even the other bidders when he went to hand his credit chit to the auctioneer.

The timer rang out, and one of the auctioneer’s hands slammed against the desk, completely failing to silence the disappointed groans as he said, “And _sold_ , at 295,000 GAC! Period of use is to last no longer than a quintant, during which the slave is at the disposal of - ”

The guards wasted no time in herding him away from the balcony, marching him down the stairs to the room where he would be greeting his buyer. Shiro ignored the rest of the auctioneer’s spiel; he knew just fine who it was he’d be serving for the rest of the night.

He tried very hard not to be glad about it.

===

The decor of the meeting room was a bland sort of luxury: silk curtains, plush carpets, and an inviting couch, for those who couldn’t wait. Shiro ignored it all as the guards led him in, focusing on the commander waiting for him in the center of it. 

Commander Sendak matched his gaze, unperturbed. “Takashi Shirogane.” He held out a small token, stamped with Shiro’s identifying number. “I believe this entitles me to your time for the night.”

Shiro accepted it without a word, turning it over in his hand before looking back up. “Do you get something out of wasting all your money on me?”

The corner of Sendak’s mouth curled up. It was about the closest he would get to a true smile. “You have no idea how much the salary of an imperial commander is, do you?”

Shiro snorted, tempted to say ‘your funeral’ even if he knew a Galra wouldn’t have any idea what he meant. He turned to leave the room. “Is there a guest room you’d like to use, or are my quarters good enough?”

Sendak’s natural hand came to rest on his waist as the commander drew up beside him, and Shiro tried not to shiver as claws pricked at him through the silk. When he looked up, the expression in Sendak’s eyes was undeniably triumphant. “I’m sure I’ll be quite satisfied wherever you are.”


End file.
